


Lost and Insecure

by isabellaheathcliff



Series: You found me [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elia è insicuro ma Filippo lo rassicura, M/M, doveva essere solo smut ma poi è arrivata la trama, gli Elippo sono la mia rovina
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: “Da ora basta nascondersi e scappare, ci stai?”Filippo glielo sussurra sulle labbra, con le sue mani sul suo viso e dentro di lui nasce la speranza che sboccia nel suo sorriso come un fiore di inizio primavera che sfida il freddo per mostrarsi al mondo.Questa storia è il seguito di All I want for Christmas is you  ma è possibile leggerla anche come storia a se.





	Lost and Insecure

Always lookin' out behind my fences  
Always felt isolated, oh-oh-oh  
I don't know why I was so defensive  
I'll find a way to let you in

Sono usciti tre volte, Elia e Filippo, ma oltre a bici spinti e sfregamenti che mozzano il respiro nel retro della macchina di Filippo non è successo tanto altro. Per esempio, quando sono andati al cinema e Elia ha pensato di approfittare della sala quasi vuota per toccare Filippo prima da sopra il jeans per poi insinuare le sue dita lunghe sotto il cotone morbido dei boxer ma con sua sorpresa è stato fermato dal biondo, che ha preso la mano per mettersi il braccio intorno le spalle e dopo aver baciato il palmo gli ha sorriso con quella che sembrava dolcezza poco prima di dirgli di non essere impaziente.

Frustrato e pieno di paranoie, Elia ha provato a cercare un senso a quella distanza fisica tra di loro, a non darsi tutte le colpe o giustificare il tutto con l'intuizione più ovvia: non è abbastanza attraente o Filippo ha paura che questa per lui sia solo sperimentazione.

La prima è quella che ha la meglio però, per questo cerca di stare più attento a quello che mangia, a quello che si mette e aspetta che sia Filippo a fare il passo successivo, a parlarne, a fare qualsiasi cosa.

Che poi non è l'idea di non essere attraente a terrorizzarlo ma l'idea di non essere abbastanza.

Questa idea è stata da sempre insidiata in lui, fin da piccolo e come in un circolo vizioso torna a trovarlo per aiutarlo a auto sabotarsi, come se da solo non facesse già abbastanza danni.

Ma Elia ci crede davvero a questa idea.

Non era abbastanza per far sì che i suoi genitori si sforzassero di stare insieme, di non litigare in continuazione almeno per lui, non era abbastanza per le ragazze che gli piacevano e non era abbastanza per i ragazzi delle medie che lo escludevano dalle loro attività e giochi. Non era mai stato abbastanza anche per i suoi amici, non era stato abbastanza bravo nemmeno ad aiutare Martino.

 _Essere abbastanza_  è qualcosa che non fa parte di lui. Lui si accontentava di quello che riusciva ad avere, aspettandosi che da un momento all'altro tutto finisse, come tutto del resto. Una corrente di pensiero deprimente questa ma alla fine era rassicurante sapere che tutto finisce, ti fa arrendere al fatto che non ha senso cercare qualcosa di duraturo, ti fa vivere in pieno il presente. Ti fa quasi diventare menefreghista e il quasi è la parola chiave perché in fondo ti importa eccome ma quando questo succede in fretta cerchi di ricacciare tutto da dove è venuto.

 

I will die if I don't try, damned if I ask why  
This is somethin' real, this is somethin' right  
Never been in love, never felt it all until now

 

Il problema è che con Filippo tutto questo è messo alla prova perché si è trovato a volere il lieto fine, o qualcosa di simile. Non il _vissero per sempre felici e contenti_ ma almeno condividere gran parte della loro vita o anche poco ma in maniera intensa. Perché il ragazzo gli provoca emozioni e reazioni che non sa come affrontare, se non attaccando o erigendo muri per la troppa paura che ormai sia tardi per non provare sentimenti per lui. Sentimenti che solitamente ha visto nelle commedie d'amore che sua madre non disincantata dalla fine del suo matrimonio continua a guardare nella speranza di provare ancora qualcosa. E Elia non capisce come queste sensazioni di paura e vulnerabilità possano essere così decantate, essere innamorati è uno schifo. O forse perché questo non è ricambiato, la differenza è tutta lì.

Le sue emozioni infatti si scontrano con Filippo, il suo frenarlo fisicamente e di conseguenza mentalmente. E Elia scatta perché è esausto, è stanco di farsi illusioni e non può continuare a negare che con Filippo non può accontentarsi.

Quando succede sono entrambi nella macchina di Filippo, sotto casa sua pronti a salutarsi con i soliti baci dopo una serata passata in giro per Roma quando Elia si discosta come se improvvisamente la situazione si fosse ribaltata e quello che faceva bene ora brucia. Come limone sulle ferite.

“Sali da me? Mio padre non è in casa, possiamo fare quello che vuoi”

Filippo lo guardo con quello sguardo clinico che gli legge dentro, che lo uccide.

“Non so se è il caso”

Elia sorride, amaro, e distogliendo lo sguardo allunga la mano per aprire lo sportello e uscire e finalmente respirare con la speranza di sciogliere quel nodo che gli attanaglia la gola. O forse è solo l'umiliazione e l'orgoglio ferito per non sentirsi degno a strozzarlo con le sue mani fredde e tenaci.

Riesce a dire solo una cosa mentre si muove, con poca grazia, con la voglia di scappare da tutto e tutti, compreso sé stesso.

“Ho capito. Non hai voglia e  mai l'avrai. Ci sentiamo”

Filippo lo blocca per il polso e Elia si trova a ricadere sul sedile dell'auto ma non a guardare il ragazzo seduto accanto a lui. È conscio di star facendo una scenata ma non riesce a controllarsi del tutto, non più.

“Elia, certo che voglio. Che ti prende?”

“Non fingere, davvero. Finiamola qui. Tanto sarebbe comunque finita a breve”

Dopo aver allentato la presa e avergli accarezzato con il pollice il polso Filippo lo lascia andare, gli consegna nuovamente la sua libertà che ora gli sta stretta.

“Credo che dobbiamo parlare chiaramente, qui c'è un qualcosa che non va”

Elia ride crudelmente, incapace di credere che Filippo insista nel palesare quanto Elia sia partito come una ragazzina tredicenne alla prima cotta per lui, non essendo ricambiato.

“Ti fa schifo l'idea di toccarmi, che c'è da parlare Filippo? Mi sembra chiaro. Ti troverai anche bene con me ma evidentemente fisicamente non sono il tuo tipo ma tranquillo, non fa nulla”

Ostinato rifugge il suo sguardo almeno fino a quando Filippo lo richiama con voce dura, come mai l’ha sentita quando si rivolge a lui **,** chiedendo di essere guardato e Elia vacilla ma lo fa, lo guarda e spera che le lacrime non scendano.

“Sei proprio un ragazzino”

Elia non ha tempo di controbattere che Filippo continua, accarezzando piano una sua guancia e scatenando al suo passaggio brividi che come minuscoli terremoti percorrono il suo corpo.

“Mi sto sforzando per mostrarti che non ti voglio solo per il tuo corpo e tu pensi che provo disgusto? Ti sei visto? Impazzisco per ogni minuscolo centimetro del tuo corpo Elia, come ti vengono certe cose in testa?”

“Non dirlo se non è quello che pensi”

Filippo sospira e il suo tono si addolcisce, così come i suoi occhi e Elia non sa come rispondere alla dolcezza se non erigendo muri invalicabili.

“Elia, sono pazzo di te. Come puoi davvero pensare che non mi piaci fisicamente quando ogni volta che ci vediamo è una fatica erculea non farti quello che vorrei? Se mi freno è solo perché è tutto nuovo per me, non so come gestirlo ma non per mancanza di interesse o altro. Non conosco l'amore, sono un casino”

“Nessuno ti ha detto di limitarti e respingermi in continuazione, sempre se stai dicendo la verità poi”

Risponde con voce piatta, rotta dalle emozioni che lottano per fuoriuscire come magma che ribolle nel vulcano prima di sgorgare impietosamente. Cerca di non soffermarsi troppo sull'ultima parte del discorso, essendo quelle anche le sue lacune e entrambi sono proprio un casino.

“Ovvio che ti voglio, dalla prima volta che ti ho visto e forse anche prima. Ti avevo notato nelle foto di Martino su instagram, ok? Sei difficile da non notare”

“Questa è una bugia bella e buona. Sono io quello che ti ha notato su instagram, non tu”

“Ah sì? Questa mi è nuova”

Il tono di Filippo è scherzoso, per alleviare la situazione ma non aiuta Elia a non sentirsi preso in giro, come un bambino capriccioso da non prendere sul serio. Come se quello che prova per Filippo fosse un capriccio e non qualcosa destinato a cambiargli la vita in un modo o nell'altro e che lo riempie di amarezza e rabbia.

“Lascia perdere, ci sentiamo. Meglio che salgo in casa”

“Elia per favore non scappare, parliamone. Non so come fare a farti capire quanto mi piaci”

Ed Elia istintivamente dice solo “sali con me” e contro ogni sua spiegazione logica Filippo lo segue ed è così che cinque minuti dopo sono sul suo letto a una piazza e mezza vestiti e sdraiati. Con le scarpe e i cappotti abbandonati malamente nell'ingresso, insieme alla voglia di litigare.

Filippo piano si avvicina e dopo avergli baciato la fronte, con quella dolcezza che lo lacera dentro più del rifiuto, lo guarda negli occhi quando gli chiede il permesso di mostrargli quanto gli piaccia.

“Non credo di poterlo esprimere a parole, posso?”

E Elia annuisce, non fidandosi della sua voce, del suo corpo, della sua testa, di nulla che non sia Filippo. In controtendenza a tutto quello che pensa ed è così complicato che vorrebbe capire almeno la metà di quello che prova in quel determinato momento.

Le emozioni di diramano maggiormente quando Filippo si siede su di lui, a cavalcioni, per poi chinarsi su di lui e baciargli il viso.

Con la delicatezza di una farfalla che si posa su un fiore, Filippo gli bacia le palpebre, gli zigomi e ogni parte del suo viso ribadendo quanto adori ogni singola parte di lui. Elia trema quando Filippo, baciandogli il collo, con le mani alza la maglietta per toccargli la pelle calda del petto e tanto più quando guardandolo gli bacia la porzione di torace posta sopra il cuore che scalpita come per liberarsi da quella galera di carne e muscoli e donarsi senza barriere a lui.

L'innocenza di quel gesto si attenua nel momento in cui i baci scendono sempre di più, alternandosi a brevi morsi che lo sconvolgono per quanto inaspettati e piacevoli.

Almeno quanto le labbra di Filippo che tornano da lui, voraci sulle sue labbra, - quasi volesse mangiarlo vivo - e il sentire l'erezione di Filippo premere nel suo inguine, accanto alla sua. E Elia è incredulo per il fatto che anche all'altro basti così poco per sentirsi il fuoco dentro, la fame di chi ha bramato amore da una vita.

Il suo respiro si mozza quando Filippo muove i fianchi in modo da creare attrito e Elia scende con le proprie mani che istintivamente si chiudono sui glutei del biondo per guidarne il movimento.

I baci tra loro sono intervallati da sospiri, bisognosi e di piacere per quel minimo contatto. Elia si chiede se avere Filippo intorno a lui possa portarlo alla morte e a questo punto non si sente di escludere l'evenienza.

Si sente deprivato dell'aria quando Filippo si scosta per spostarsi e vorrebbe lamentarsi ma ogni parola muore nel momento in cui vede il ragazzo abbassargli frettolosamente prima la cerniera e poi i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia e qui sta a lui toglierseli del tutto con i piedi, in maniera contorta e sicuramente poco sensuale.

Ma Filippo in caso non ci presta attenzione, troppo perso a togliersi la maglia per rimanere a petto nudo e tornare a guardarlo negli occhi, per chiedergli il permesso, come se non avesse già dato il via libera per fare di lui tutto quello che vuole.

Annuisce, o almeno crede di farlo perché Filippo si muove, torna a sdraiarsi su un fianco accanto a lui, in modo da baciarlo, sussurrargli nell’orecchio come si sente, quanto ama il modo in cui reagisce al suo tocco e nel mentre con una mano lo masturba, sfregando il palmo nel punto in cui il suo membro e i testicoli tesi si incontrano e poi gli massaggia la lunghezza, con la forza misurata dell'esperienza di chi un uomo sa come toccarlo.

E questo scuote Elia, lo rende geloso e al tempo stesso impaziente di poter essere così bravo per Filippo, di donargli più piacere di ogni uomo mai avuto. Ma il pensiero dura poco, sommerso da tutti quegli stimoli che aumentano quando Filippo riprende a parlare ma si allontana, alzandosi per allargare le gambe muscolose di Elia e avvicinarsi al suo membro sempre più turgido.

“Devi decidere se venire adesso, nella mia bocca, o scoparmi. Ti suggerisco la seconda perché muoio dalla voglia di averti dentro”

Ed è come se gli avesse rotto il cervello, incapace ora di elaborare la richiesta, Filippo gli bacia l'interno coscia, glielo morde con decisione fino a quando la sua presenza svanisce nuovamente e il ragazzo si alza dal suo corpo per abbassarsi il jeans aderente.

Elia si siede sul letto in modo che allungandosi riesce a portarlo vicino a sé, non riesce nemmeno a dirlo che vuole scoparlo, il solo pensiero è così forte da sconvolgerlo.

Così non lo dice o tantomeno decide, perché evidentemente non ne è capace quando si parla di lui. Gli accarezza la pelle dello stomaco teso e mentre vi ci lascia dei baci leggeri gli dice con fare strafottente "perché scegliere se si possono avere entrambi, sono o non sono un adolescente con gli ormoni a palla? Posso continuare no stop fino a domani"

“Sei impossibile”

“Vuoi dire incredibile? Sì”

“Vedremo Elia, vedremo. Ho grandi aspettative ora, stallone”

Elia gli morde scherzosamente la pelle sotto l'ombelico fingendosi offeso dalla mancanza di fiducia del ragazzo.

“Preparati a cavalcare a lungo Fili, non sarà una serata tranquilla”

Filippo sarcasticamente ride, allontanandolo piano scioglie l'abbraccio per baciarlo , passando la lingua sulle labbra carnose di Elia e infine inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, trovandosi davanti l'eccitazione piena.

“Vedremo, per ora sei solo parole vuote. Parliamone dopo e non so, solitamente cavalco solo purosangue”

Elia sorride brevemente, troppo perso nell'aspettare che Filippo faccia una mossa, qualsiasi mossa e quasi a disagio nel sentirsi così vulnerabile e nudo. Non che ci sia qualcosa di cui vergognarsi, non si può lamentare ma la sensazione di essere in balia dell'altro è una lama a doppio taglio. Tanto piacevole quanto spaventosa. E questo Filippo lo sa e infatti per prima cosa lecca con lentezza l'asta in tutta la sua lunghezza una, due, tre volte prima di riempire con baci umido il glande per poi prenderlo tutto in bocca non staccando nemmeno per un secondo lo sguardo dal suo, che contrariamente vaga dagli zigomi che risaltano e da come il piercing dia una sensazione strana sulla sua pelle.

Fatica a restare concentrato sugli occhi di Filippo, si aggrappa alla sua nuca, alla base dei suoi capelli stando attento a non tirare troppo, il giusto. Filippo smette di succhiarglielo solo per dirgli che vuole sentire i suoi gemiti, che non deve controllarsi con lui e Elia lo fa, smette di martoriarsi l'interno della guancia per ovattare i suoni gutturali che lottano per uscire. Ed è assurdo come questo aumenti il piacere, questo totale abbandono di ogni controllo.

Elia cerca di non venire subito, di godersi la bocca di Filippo ma i suoi propositi si sgretolano quando una mano di Filippo inizia a massaggiargli prima i testicoli e successivamente la sua entrata e non può più farcela.

Lo sussurra, disperato, ma Filippo non si sposta, anzi inizia a massaggiare la lunghezza con più foga, portandolo prima al piacere.

Quando l'orgasmo svanisce e riapre gli occhi la prima cosa che Elia vede è Filippo che raccoglie con il dito il suo seme per pulirlo, in maniera indecente. Ed è una scena così irresistibile che la voglia di assaggiarsi nella sua bocca - la passione in generale - lo portano a baciarlo, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi che il suo respiro è ancora spezzato

“Filippo Sava, tu sei una minaccia per la mia già compromessa salute mentale”

Filippo, bello come non mai, gli sorride prima di allontanarsi brevemente per togliersi del tutto la stretta gabbia dei suoi jeans e alzandogli il mento lo bacia, con una dolcezza che stride con il bacio precedente.

“Da ora basta nascondersi e scappare, ci stai?”

Filippo glielo sussurra sulle labbra, con le sue mani sul suo viso e dentro di lui nasce la speranza che sboccia nel suo sorriso come un fiore di inizio primavera che sfida il freddo per mostrarsi al mondo.

“Ci sto”

Dice Elia, ovviamente, rendendosi conto che davvero ha lasciato ogni difesa abbassata da quando sono entrati in camera sua, da quando Filippo gli si è mostrato senza più maschere.

Elia lo bacia e quando il respiro si spezza di nuovo - questa volta per l’eccitazione che di nuovo dà segni di essere vivace - sorride di cuore al biondo che lo imita ed è assurda tale intimità.

E sarebbe ancora più bello se solo il suo corpo non chiedesse urgentemente di rilasciare tutta quella tensione, di fondersi nell'altro una volta per tutte abbattendo ogni dubbio.

Elia gli chiede di aspettare due secondi mentre si allunga il più possibile girandosi per raggiungere il cassetto del comodino in cui con ottimismo e necessità tiene i preservativi e la boccetta mezza consumata di lubrificante.

Una volta girato becca Filippo guardarlo come se fosse un'opera d'arte e questo gli smuove qualcosa, lo rende lusingato e al tempo stesso ancora più eccitato.

“Elì, fai fare a me e goditi lo spettacolo. Te lo meriti per essere di nuovo in carica, il mio piccolo adolescente ingordo”

Filippo gli sorride con quel sorriso da schiaffi che vorrebbe baciare via e vorrebbe davvero godersi lo spettacolo ma le sue mani sono incapaci di stare ferme e con la voglia di procurargli piacere, di essere lui questa volta l'artefice dei gemiti del più grande.

“No, guidami. Voglio farlo io e non trattenerti, voglio sentirti”

Filippo sorride colpito, mordendosi il labbro prima di annuire e prendere la bottiglia accanto a lui e sdraiarsi accanto a Elia, togliendosi l'ultimo indumento e liberando la sua eccitazione.

Il suo tocco inizialmente è troppo delicato, poco incisivo per il terrore di fargli male o di non fargli nulla, senza la via di mezzo ed è Filippo a guidarlo, tramite il polso e i suoi movimenti di bacino che vanno incontro alle sue dita strette in lui e Elia non sa quanto durerà se Filippo continua in questa maniera a farlo impazzire.

La preparazione è lenta ma il tempo gli sembra funzionare al contrario e gli sembra passato pochissimo tempo, gli chiede più volte se è sicuro che così non gli farà male, se ha fatto tutto bene.

“Oddio che palle Elia. Sì hai fatto bene, fin troppo anche. Ora sdraiati e fammi prendere cura di te”

E nonostante il tono brusco sul viso vi è un sorriso dolce contaminato dall'esasperazione di tutto il tempo che hanno aspettato per arrivare qui, c'è quel loro prendersi in giro in continuazione quasi per vedere quanto l'altro può reggere, se possono davvero contare l'uno sull'altro o all'improvviso devono preoccuparsi di non avere le spalle scoperte.

Elia ha già fatto sesso, con due ragazze - da ubriaco - ma l'ha fatto ok? Eppure gli sembra che sia la sua prima volta e sì, è la prima con un ragazzo ma non è proprio la prima assoluta, ha qualche aspettativa su quello che proverà. Filippo per la millesima volta lo stupisce perché nulla è paragonabile a questo, a Filippo che completamente nudo si siede su di lui, con una mano posata sul suo petto e l’altra ad aiutarlo ad affondare in lui.

Ogni centimetro in più dentro Filippo è un gradino conquistato sulla scala che porta al paradiso. Si guardano durante i primi affondi lenti in cui Filippo si abitua a lui e nessuno dei due osa parlare, non ne hanno bisogno per dimostrarsi a vicenda l'ammirazione che provano, la voglia di perdersi e ritrovarsi. Elia  muove in continuazione le braccia, non sapendo cosa voler tenere per sé per primo. Se preferisce stringergli la vita o le cosce piccole ma sode che si incastrano alla meraviglia intorno alle sue decisamente più abbronzate e muscolose da anni e anni di calcio.

Elia aveva immaginato che Filippo sarebbe stato un amante rumoroso, quella bocca non poteva essere zittita, ma mai si sarebbe immaginato gemiti del genere e sapere di essere lui a provocarglieli gli inietta in vena una sicurezza e intraprendenza nuova. Dopo essersi goduto la vista di Filippo e del suo petto diafano cavalcarlo   gli dice di fermarsi, che vuole provare una cosa e dopo aver aggiunto di tenersi stretto a lui si alza per poi  appoggiarlo contro il muro del letto e per qualche spinta lo tiene così, provocando a entrambi un piacere a dir poco intenso, aumentato da come il biondo si aggrappa a lui, con le unghie corte che gli graffiano lievemente la pelle della nuca e delle spalle.

Una volta tornati sul letto e essersi messo sopra, ormai stremato e con la voglia solo di venire, rallenta le spinte per concentrarsi sul membro di Filippo e con poca sincronizzazione continua ad affondare in lui mentre lo tocca, baciandogli il collo e dicendogli che è la cosa più eccitante del mondo. Filippo viene prima di lui sul proprio stomaco e questo basta - insieme al sentire il corpo del biondo contrarsi per l'orgasmo - a seguirlo in un piacere mai provato prima.

 

La prima cosa che sente quando riacquista lucidità è la risata di Filippo, nascosto contro il suo collo.

“Vaffanculo, se mi scopi così alla prima volta tra poco mi ammazzi”

Elia ride, ora sollevato e ancora stordito da tutto quello successo nell'ultima ora. Sorride stringendo Filippo a sé, ora che sa che può prendersi questa libertà, che hanno rinunciato entrambi alle loro difese per funzionare insieme.

“Che ci vuoi fare? Sono un talento naturale”

Entrambi ridono, con il cuore leggero ora che tra loro non ci sono più ostacoli.

“Voglio tenerti solo per me, ecco cosa voglio fare”

Elia sente il cuore battergli più forte, vorrebbe chiedergli di ripeterlo ancora ancora e ancora fino a quando non ci crede. Che forse alla fine è abbastanza per Filippo, che tutte le delusioni erano dovute al fatto che lui era fatto su misura per il biondo. E la sola idea l’imbarazza, talmente è stucchevole ma al tempo stesso vera.

“Mm penso sia fattibile”

“Pensi? Wow Elì”

Filippo gli pizzica il fianco, evidentemente divertito e con un sorriso sarcastico sul volto.

“Ne sono certo. Insomma, a me piacerebbe stare con te, seriamente”

“Lo stavamo già facendo occhioni dolci”

“Ah”

“Eh, per fortuna sei bello”

E poi non parlano più, almeno per un po', il tempo di rimettere a posto tutte le loro idee e di spostarle, aggiornarle agli ultimi eventi. Abituarsi e capire come ci si sente a essere amati per la prima volta nella vita, a essere l'uno la certezza dell'altro ma soprattutto quanto ci si sente bene ora che hanno abbandonato le loro paure in favore dell'amore.

 

As I lay here in your bed, I need you on my chest  
To warm me all the time, to take away your breath  
Sweetin' on your lips, there ain't nothin' common 'bout us  
In this ordinary world where nothin' is enough  
Everything is gray, mistakin' love for lust  
When I hold you in my arms, there ain't nothin' common 'bout us

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo ringraziare come sempre Mel per avermela betata, avermi sopportato con le mie millemila pare e dovreste ringraziarla anche voi se vi è piaciuta perchè in origine la smut era ridotta.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta e ricordo che ogni feedback è gradito anche solo per parlare di questi due che amo tantissimo!  
> Vorrei dire che questa è l'ultima Elippo che pubblico ma avendolo detto già due storie fa non credo di essere credibile quindi chi lo sa. IN ogni caso grazie per essere arrivati qui, grazie davvero.  
> Tanto amore e Elippo!


End file.
